s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Gamrogg
'Biography' Born to Ravage and Roll Gamrogg was born on the jungle planet of Gamorr. He was a son in a long lineage of gamorrean warlords. Kort, Gamrogg’s father, was one of the most prominent warlords of his gamorrean clan, having led them to many seasons of prosperity and victory, with his prestige he took a young sow named Famorra and the two brought forth Gamrogg. Very soon after the birth of young Gamrogg Kort was injurred in the summer campaign. The clan that Kort led was one 23 sows and 64 boars strong, and at the failing of Kort on the field, they were forced to bring forth a new clan leader. Kort’s clan fought through a very hard winter just to survive, ravaging smaller clans, attempting to get what they could. Shortly into the warring season Kort succumbed to his injuries, having fought them off for three months. There is little that Gamrogg remembers of his father. In the absence of Kort, Gamrogg’s tribe was weakened, but far from decimated. At the age of two Gamrogg was thrown into the works to become a strong warrior for the clan, it being foreseen that he would grow to lead their clan. Even at two years old gamorreans could be a treacherous bunch, scrapping with the other young boars for scraps of food and shiny toys. By the age of five, full combative training started for young Gamrogg, being pitted against other young boars to find the supreme fighters. Elders of the clan saw a great deal of Kort in young Gamrogg. The young boar showed great potential even at a young age, he could fight for hours without resting, just the idea of competition to drive him. It was fighting that Gamrogg was good at and fighting was the passion within him that drove his life. Although still young, Gamrogg found war games petty and foolish. By the age of seven the young boar longed for the battlefield, wanted to be out with the other boars fighting the clan wars of the summers, his lust for battle was hard to keep at bay. It wasn’t until the age of nine that he demanded to go to war, telling the elder teachers that he was ready to fight, ready to kill for the clan. Famorra had little control over her son, rarely felt that she ever had control over him. It was insisted by the matrons of the clan that he stay in training, prepare to take to the field longer. On the other side of the combat, the veteran boars insisted that he fight, be allowed to prove his abilities in the wars. It was the matrons that ran the clans however, so he was forced to remain for training one more season. A whirlwind was to be allowed loose. Growing Up Green Like a whirlwind Gamrogg burst into his tenth year of life with bloodlust and furry. When the winters broke down giving way to spring, the young gamorrean started to train himself against all of the younger boars. Sometimes he would fight two or three at the same time, preparing for the numbers that he would go up against. As the spring months started to fade away into the heat and humidity of the summer the lust for battle within Gamrogg had fully blossomed. The battlefield was where heroes were born and cowards were slain, Gamrogg was found to be that of the first, a raging hero in the face of his clan. The way that the young gamorrean took to battle made it seem that he wanted to conquer all of Gamorr for himself. The first battle of his firs summer he slew five other young boars, cutting them down without thinking. His first summer was grueling, one of the hottest that he could recall. Battles came and went, clans fought and fell, but it wasn’t the politics of clan structure that drove Gamrogg, it was purely the fight. Almost immediately it seemed that Gamrogg had lost the focus of the clan wars, they were fought for land, wealth, prosperity. It was in the mind of the young boar that the wars were fought just to feed the hunger for battle, the need for combat. In the winters Gamrogg trained the young boars out of joy for the fight, he never wanted to stop after his first taste of combat. Ten years of prosperity kept the clan together, fighting under the banner of warlord after warlord. It was a sickening thought to Gamrogg that no leader of their peoples had kept the clan together and stayed alive for longer then two or three seasons. It was at this point of contention that Gamrogg decided to make his move for the top. The young boar approached the position with strength and pride, knowing that the seat was rightfully his. It was in his blood to lead and it was the clan’s duty to support his taking of the seat. The matrons of the clan disaproved of the decision to make him ruler. They did not believe in his drive for success, only one with proper focus on sustaining the clan could rule. Fearing that Gamrogg lacked the experience to lead he was passed over for an elder gamorrean named Jorkag. Prosperity no longer graced the clan. In the second year of Jorkag’s rule the clan had ravaged nothing, he didn’t have the taste for battle that was necessary, rather focusing on keeping the clan united in political position and movement. They attacked only clans close by, only the weakest. Gamrogg’s heart burned with hatred for the new warlord. Two winters without rest was what the clan fought through. Gamrogg’s final battle would be the greatest of his life, and the worst. Jorkag lead the clan into a camp of what he believed to be lesser gamorreans. The battle that ensued was one of great hardship and strain. Gamrogg longed for battles like this, they were outnumbered almost five to one. The battle lasted only one hour before Gamrogg found himself one of only three of his clans boars left alive. Of the three left, Jorkag was one. Anger burned within Gamrogg, believing that Jorkag probably bargained for his life. With a swift swing of his axe, Gamrogg took Jorkag’s head. With his clan wiped out, and their future seemingly taken, there was only one thing left for the gamorrean. Knight in Sheeba's Service Gamrogg was sold to a hutt on the rise known as Sheeba on Ord Mantell. Two years of petty thugs and senseless beatings. Gamrogg was hired muscle and that was it. The days of his great battles in the fields of Gamorr were over, and slowly he was coming to terms with that, looking back on his old exploits, thinking about what it was like. Groveling was the only language that the gamorrean really learned perfectly in his experiences with Sheeba. Most of his days were spent watching lesser beings kneel before the hutt to beg him for their lives. Often it was Gamrogg that got to beat information from them, ‘teach them a lesson’ as Sheeba would refer to it. Fighting small beings like rodians, humans, and twi'leks was worthless to him, he longed for large rumbles, bloodshed like he had only seen on Gamorr. The more Gamrogg served the hutt, the more that he developed his ability to goad people into fighting him, get their tempers up. He was a powerful asset to Sheeba, and one that was very loyal to his cause. As long as Sheeba gave him something to destroy, it was all that mattered anymore. By his third year in service to the hutt, Gamrogg was elevated to Sheeba’s personal bodyguard and enforcer. It was at this position that Gamrogg seemed to thrive in his work. Gamogg had gained a great deal of faith in the eyes of the hutt and was often sent out of the palace to collect debts and throw down lesser gangs, beating them into submission and reverance to Sheeba. For his servitude, Sheeba did things for Gamrogg. The hutt would place him in pit fights against other professional pit fighters, giving him the fights that he desired. Also, the hutt gave him his first experiences with beast training. Of course, these were not gestures made purely out of regard, but for profit of course. Sheeba was generous with Gamrogg, but was still a hutt. He made a great deal of credits from Gamrogg’s pit fights, as well as a great many guard animals with his service. It was an interesting relationship that the hutt and the gamorrean formed, but it was still strictly business. Finally, at the age of after seven long years of service under the hutt, Gamrogg was fully released from servitude. The gamorrean had trained countless beasts and slain many in the pits of the hutt, garnering him as somewhat of a legitimate businessman. Sheeba had one of the largest gambling arenas on Ord Mantell and he had it because of what Gamrogg had built unknowingly. It was at this point that the gamorrean moved out into the galaxy with nothing but his large axe and his old armor to guide him. There was much adventure in his life, but yet much more to come. 'Weapons of Choice' Gamrogg's favorite weapon is his large vibro-axe, a gift to him by the late Sheeba the Hutt. It is this item that never leaves his side, is always with him like a grand companion. On his fists the gamorrean always wears a pair of shockboxing-gloves, the only thing on him that seems to be padded with fine fibers. Other then those items the gamorrean travels without weapon, feeling that energy weapons such as blasters aren't exactly for him. He much prefers the personal touch of close quarters combat. 'The Things He Carries' Gamrogg doesn't cary much that he doesn't seem to require. The thing that is most prominant on his person is the large battle axe that is usually slung over his shoulder. Some interesting items that the large porcine carries are the severed limbs of some competitors that he's had. They usually dangle from his belt. Another choice item that the beast carries is a one of a kind travel guide known as Groonta's Guide to Dangerous Beasts, a book that documents encounters with large and dangerous animals on numerous planets. Gamrogg would seemingly use the book to locate interesting animals to hunt... that or he just likes to look at the pictures. 'Deaths By His Hand' Cid - 16 year old Sith adept who got too cocky Tarthan - Older Sith adept who got too cocky Bishop - Jedi wannabe who got too close to my vornskr Darn - Wrong place at the wrong time Sith. 'Companions and Run-ins' The gamorrean has been known to travel with a rather ferocious vornskyr that one can only assume he purchased or perhaps even hunted. The beast for the most part follows with his master, but is set off of course by anything that wields the force, which can be quite troublesome for less then well trained forcies. The gamorrean doesn't take on many companions or friends, his life is one of acquaintances and chance meetings. He calls none friends and he would expect none to think of him as a friend, not to say he doesn't have respect for certain less then visible beasts, or large arachnid creatures that happen to understand his language. 'Death of a Sith Slayer' His years had brought him through a great many battles. He had fought against some of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy, and in the end he is taken down by a group of forty stormtroopers. At his final conversation, he was brutally interrogated by the Sith master known as Vexatus. Being brave, and stronger then others that were interrogated on the incidents of the House of Pain, the gamorrean gave up nothing, and in the end was executed for his slaying of 8 Imperial Stormtroopers.